


Over (Somebody else)

by mmllkk



Series: Rhythm of us [4]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Heartbreak, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmllkk/pseuds/mmllkk
Summary: Somebody Else - The 1975





	Over (Somebody else)

He doesn’t know why he’s even here. In front of the hotel door of his biggest rival. It’s been a while since he has heard that rumor about Marc dating a girl. He is not sure how he actually feels right now after that heart breaking visit in Cervera last December, his Christmas spirit was gone. He knows that the idea of asking for the clearance is not going to be a good idea. He let him go. He broke his heart. He treated his feelings like shit. He doesn’t deserve any answer from him.

 

After a light knock on the door, a minute makes him feel like eternity until Marc open the door. No greeting words, no any invitations, just a death stare from the younger. And Valentino knows he deserves this. An awkward moment stays there long enough to set the intensity around the place. Knowing Marc won’t invite him inside so he just walks in without any invitations.

 

He can hear the soft chuckle from him when he closes the door. Sitting himself on the sofa and looks blankly at his hands. Marc puts a bottle of water on the table in front of him and say nothing. He stands there with questions marks in his eyes. A lick on his dry lips knocking all the air out of Valentino’s lungs.

 

“Why are you here? What do you want?”

He can’t escape this. He wants to tell him honestly that he doesn’t know either. Why is he here? Or What does he want’. These questions still remain mysterious. He can’t fine any good or better excuses but something inside him leads him here without knowing.

 

“Well. First time here on this track and  …and you  did a great job.”

“Thanks… unfortunately, you didn’t”

 

He can feel the satisfaction in his tone. He admits it. It’s still a very disappointment result for him and the whole team. The chance of renew the contract with them is getting lighter too.

“Just split it out Vale. I’m .. I’m getting some rest soon.”

 

He stands up and takes steps closer to the younger and stops only inches away. And now his nostril filled with Marc’s scent, the unique scent. Those chocolate orbs looking back right at him and he recalls the feeling of being spelled under them clearly. He doesn’t dare to blink. He doesn’t want to miss a second or a chance to get this close to Marc because he knows this could be the last, really the last chance to feel the intimacy from him again.

 

“I miss you.”

 

With no pride left in him. Valentino really speaks what’s left in his mind, finally. Marc is clenching his jaws because it’s the last words he wants to hear from Valentino. His heart is not a toy or if it’s a toy for Valentino, it shouldn’t have been played by the feelings like this.

 

“Stop”

Instead of backing up. He takes a step closer to Marc and let his stupid feeling leads the way. A soft tanned skin under his touch is irresistible. Valentino cups his face with a hand, making Marc’s face still. Red rimmed eyes with a tint of tears appears and they make Valentino wants to give up.

 

“She doesn’t deserve you Marc.”

 

“Vale. Please don’t do this”

He crashed his lips with Marc’s. Not violent one but full of the affection. Full of feelings stirring together like a hurricane. Valentino smiles to their kiss when the younger finally let him inside to explore more. He pulls him closer, tighter as dear life, like he doesn’t want to let the other go again. Marc closes his eyes, let everything go and fully melt to the touch of Valentino.

After the long kiss, they’re finally part for some air. His heart stomps louder than a drum when he sees Marc blushing with sparkling chocolate eyes. He knows those are always his, no matter how long or how much he’s been hurting. What’s his, is always his.  This might sounds like he’s super selfish but it’s true. He can’t deny it.

 

“I’m sorry. I I just can’t get over the idea of you being somebody else’s.”

“You told me to find someone better and i did.”

 

Valentino closes his eyes again trying to stop all the anger to explode. Yes, he was right but no, not that girl. No. it’s just not right Marc being there with someone that is not him. It’s the obviously wrong idea to see him with some other guys or girls.

Marc cups Valentino’s face with his hands, toying little curls on the back of his neck. He knows Valentino is jealous and very selfish when it comes to this. He won’t really let him go like he always said. Valentino can have anyone next to his side but not him. Valentino can have as many sex partners as he wants but none of them can love him like he does. And Valentino can’t love them like he loves Marc.

 

“Tell me again Vale.”

“I love you Marc. I still do. Do you?”

“Do you love her too?”

 

It’s Valentino who blinks, eyes to the floor, doesn’t dare too look at Marc’s. Because it might be true, that he could love Francesca too. Linda had made such a huge hole in his chest and Marc was the first one to started filling it until he met her, he feels like she could be the one to mend it all too. In reality, he and Marc would never be together. Not only in motogp but in this life, they’d never be.  And that’s why he keeps breaking his heart again and again and again.  
  
And now, it’s him who can’t stop this circle. Every time he sees Marc something inside him always recalls all the memories they had together. He can’t remove them from his brain to be honest.

 

“Every time I started believe in you. You ruined it.”

“..”

“We can’t keep doing this every time Vale.”

“..”

“You have someone that loves you too.”

“but..”

 

Marc shuts him down with a kiss, a painful one.  Valentino knows he doesn’t want any bullshit reason from him, he respect that.  
  
Time pass by, they tried so hard to just let the other’s go. He gives up, he sees Marc with teary eyes and guilt could eat him alive. He should really stop everything by himself. Bring both of them back to the real world. To the way they’re supposed to be.

 

“Ok Marc. For one last time. Do you?”

“You don’t even have to ask silly.”

 

And this time, it was the sweetest heartbreak they’ve ever had. Ever.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I always love the bad and painful romance between these two. XD


End file.
